Driver's driving tendency can depend upon characteristics and performance of a vehicle, but since it is an important factor affecting durability, economy, safety, etc. of the vehicle, it should be analyzed to provide various additional services to the driver.
For example, the driver's driving tendency can cause a lot of differences in fuel efficiency, the parts replacement timing of the vehicle, etc. That is, if a driver has the driving tendency of rapid acceleration and rapid braking, fuel consumption is increased, also the tires are badly worn, and other parts such as a brake related thereto are inevitably overloaded.
In addition, the driver's driving tendency can affect the arrival estimated time of navigation. That is, depending upon the driver, some drivers safely drive while others drive over the normal speed limit. In this case, the arrival estimated time to the final destination can be slower or faster depending upon each driver, such that accuracy thereof can be reduced.
Conventionally, the driver's driving tendency is determined using only the driving speed of the vehicle in most cases. That is, since the driver's driving tendency is conventionally determined using only a vehicle speed without the relative comparison with nearby vehicles, it cannot be confirmed if the vehicle is quickly driving while overtaking nearby vehicles or is driving corresponding to the flows of the nearby vehicles.
Accordingly, it is necessary to determine the driver's driving tendency by distinguishing between what characteristics the driver is driving depending upon traffic flow and what the relative speed level with nearby vehicles is.
The contents described in Description of Related Art are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.